Snape's Black Towel
by moni1914
Summary: Hermione walks in on Snape wearing nothing but a towel.--rated m for possible future chapters. oh yea i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Everyone is staying at Grimmauld Place. Everyone still alive. It is the trio's 7th year, or at least should be but they did not go back. Harry and Ron are on their mission from Dumbledore. Rated M for possible other chapters don't know yet ..so far this is just a one shot with no plot. Fell free to use my idea and make it your own just let me know so I can read it. I don't get my point across very well so I would love other peoples take on.

Snape's Black Towel

Hermione went upstairs to find Snape. When she came to his door at the end of the hallway , she noticed the door was cracked open just a little . She knocked on the door but there was no answer, no sound coming from the room. She hesitated and then gently pushed the door open.

"Professor Snape ?

No answer.

She walked in the room about the same time he was walking out of his bathroom, wearing nothing but a black towel sitting low around his hips.

"Miss Granger do you not know how to knock? You just can't wander anywhere you please."

She stared at him for a moment not saying anything.

"What are you gawking at Miss granger ?"

"You…..I mean…..I….I never thought you would look like…..that."

"And what is that Miss Granger.?"

"Amazing….I mean…..I didn't expect you to be so…..fit. I mean…." she stumbled over her words. Her eyes following a strip of dark black hair from his belly button disappearing under his towel.

"Legilimens," he whispered

He was in her mind. He felt her attraction to him or at least to his body at the moment. And then he saw a fantasy she was having of him standing in his towel her walking up to him and taking the towel off from around his hips letting it fall to the floor. He saw his naked self , she had made him pretty well endowed but she wasn't close to correct. He smirked and came out of her mind.

"Think bigger Miss Granger," He turned away and walked to his wardrobe .

Her face turned read at his words. When he turned his back to her she saw the scars crisscrossing his back . Punishment from the dark lord. She remembers all the things that he has to go through for the order , ….for the wizardly world…..for her.

"What do you want. Don't just stand there and waste my time."

"I want to help you make the wolfsbane potion."

"I don't need your help," He found a shirt , solid black of course, and pulled it over his head.

"I know…I want to learn how to make it. It would be good for someone else to know how to make it in case…." she stopped.

"In case I finally get what I deserve and the dark lord kills me," he finished for her.

"No…..I…."

"I know what you mean, perhaps you are right. It would be good for someone else to know the potion and then maybe I wouldn't have to do it anymore. Very well.. Just as long as you promise not to be so….. Annoying ,if that is possible . Now leave so I can finish dressing. I'll meet you down in the lab."

She remembered he was standing there with his lower half only in a towel. And she started to stare again.

"Unless you would like to see the whole package," he put his hands on the towel and un tucked the end , holding it there for a second.

She turned red again and then stormed out slamming the door behind her.

A few days later…..

Hermione was alone in the house, sitting in the library with her nose in a book. When she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. She jumped up dropping the book in the floor and ran upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she slowed and heard a groan come from Snape's room.

She found him laying on the floor ,grabbing for the bed, trying to pull himself up.

"Professor what happened?" she ran to help him to the bed.

"My punishment from the dark lord for not knowing where Potter is."

She sat him down on his bed , when she removed her hand from his back it was covered in blood.

"We have to get you cleaned up," she said.

"Start a bath and pour in half the purple potion that's lying on the side of the tub, then leave ….I'm fine."

She ran to his bathroom and quickly did what he asked. When she got back he was trying to get up from the bed.

"You need help, let me help you." She bent down and took off his boots and socks while he started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. She stood up moving his hands out of the way and started to undo the next button.

He was looking up at her face when he saw tears start to form in her chocolate eyes. "Why are you helping me Miss Granger?"

"Because you are my professor….my friend and you need help."

She managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and pulled off his shoulders.

"I don't need anyone's help," he grumbled and tried to stand up but did not make any progress.

"Well right now you do, Professor." She helped him stand up.

Standing in front of him she looked up into his black eyes. As he put a hand on her shoulder to help balance himself.

"Um…." she looked down at his trousers.

"Leave the boxers…..don't want you to fall out on me," He laughed which caused him some pain from the look on his face.

Her hands shook a bit trying to undo the button to his trousers. When she went for the zipper he felt a little tingle near where her hand was. She pushed his trousers over his bum and helped him sit back on the bed so she could pull them down his legs. Once that was done, she got him up off the bed again and helped him stumble to the tub.

He sat down in the warm water with his boxers still on. She got on her knees beside the tub and dipped a rag in the water. Touching it to his shoulder she squeezed it letting the water run down his back. He jerked when the water ran into his cuts but did not say anything.

"Sorry" She dipped the rag in the water again and raised it to the other shoulder. A tear ran down her face. She could not believe everyone hated him after what he had done for them and continued to do. Putting his life in danger ever second of the day ,going through torture after torture and yet no one cared.

"Get a pain potion out of the medicine cabinet," He wanted to lay back in the water but despite the pain he was in, his boxers had a noticeable bulge in them.

She walked to the cabinet and retrieved the potion, she handed it to him and started to sit back down beside the tub.

"You can leave now Miss Granger. The potions are starting to work," He said.. sounding more like himself.

"Okay . I'll just wait….."

"I said leave."

She huffed and started out the door.

"Miss Granger…." he said softly.

She stopped without turning around.

"Thank you," he said so softly, she could just barely hear him.

"Your welcome professor," she walked on out the door and down the stairs.

As soon as she was out the door he laid back in the tub hard as a rock. He looked down at himself . _You have got to be kidding me. Why her of all people. Miss know-it-all Granger. It isn't going to happen so get it out of your little head. _He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She came down the stairs to the kitchen to get a drink. She couldn't believe she just undressed her potion master and gave him a bath. And she could have sworn she saw a bulge in his boxers before he kicked her out. What was really bothering her was that she had felt her body react to him . She had never had that feeling before not even when she was snogging Ron for the most awkward month of her existence. Ron and Harry are too much like brothers to her . Ever since she had seen Snape in that towel she had these dreams about him . She had to do something with these feelings.

She swore to herself when the war was over she is was going to find the nearest boy to shag. That is if the war ever did end and if she lived through it. But boys were such idiots , she would have to find one that was at least half as intelligent as her and mature. She laughed .

'_Well that's not going to happen. Don't think any of those exist i will probably die a virgin …even if I live though the war._' she said out loud to herself.

Unless she found a man and not a boy. About that time Snape came down the stairs.

"Hey professor. How are you felling?"

"Fine Miss Granger."

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No…I'm quite capable of making a simple sandwich."

"I know…I was just trying to be nice," she sat down at the table hoping to talk to him while he ate. Maybe she should bring up what just happened . He obviously had felt something when he was in the tub. She watched him get a plate down from the cabinet, and could tell he was still in some pain.

"I think I have more pain potion in my bathroom if you need more. Or I can brew some for you. I can do some of your other potions too if you need me to"

"Do you ever shut up?" he threw the sandwich on the plate and walked past her to the stairs.

'_Ungrateful bastard' _she thought as Remus walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Hermione" Remus said as he walks to the fridge to get a drink.

"Hey Remus. I haven't seen you in a few days. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Been busy…Order stuff," he sat across the table from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing….Snape is just being an ass….but what's new?"

"You should be used to that by now," he laughed

"Yea …I just thought since….I don't know," she changed the subject

and her and Remus sat down there and talked for a while.

Snape was back in his room eating the sandwich. He didn't want to be so rude to the witch after all she probably saved his life, he didn't think he had the strength earlier to make it to the bathroom to his potions and he was too weak to use magic. But he did not want her to end up with one of those school girl crushes. He saw what she was feeling the other day when she had barged into his room and saw him in the towel. He did not want to be nice to her on top of that. She would get the wrong idea. Plus he wasn't used to being nice. It wasn't him and he wasn't going to start now just because she had helped him.

Over the next few days she found herself thinking about Snape. He is such a bastard most of the time…. but he is a very intelligent bastard. She had always been attracted to his brain but ever since she saw him in that damn towel…she couldn't stop thinking about his body. Who would have guessed he had a body to go with the brilliant mind. It wasn't that he is drop dead gorgeous…but it was just… unexpected .

She wished she was back at Hogwarts, that way she had studying to keep her mind off the opposite sex. She never had these feelings before while she had her nose stuck in a book . Only time for studying and doing Ron's homework. She had no one to talk to about this….she could not tell Ginny that she wanted to be shagged by Snape. Did she really want to be shagged by Snape? He would probably criticize everything that she did. She had to get him out of her head.

Snape could not get her out of his head, neither the upper or lower. He had awoken every morning from dreams of her removing that damn towel like she had fantasized when he step into her mind. He had always respected her mind, although he would not tell her that. She was pain in the ass . He never really noticed how beautiful she had become . Until after the day in his room. He noticed her clothes were really tight and accented her curves. Had she always dressed that way?

Weeks went by and Snape was his usually snaky self. One day she was in the library searching for a book to read. She was standing in front of the book shelf scanning the books when Snape walked in.

"Should have know you would be in her Ms Granger. You practically live in here. Have you nothing better to do ?" he walked over to the shelf looking for the book he needed .

"Actually no and anyway what could be better than learning something new and enriching the mind?" She saw a book that looked interesting and reached to get it.

Snape had reached for the same book and their hands touched. Hers was on top of his, his hands were surprisingly soft and warm. She jerked her hand back.

"Sorry Professor go ahead."

He took the book and sat down at the desk. She found another book that looked equally as interesting and sat down on the couch. She read the first couple of pages and then her mind started to wonder. She kept finding herself looking at him and having to make herself turn away. They had sat there for an hour not saying a word.

"What is it that the muggles say ?…..take a picture it will last longer." he said without looking up.

"What?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"You are staring Miss Granger"

"Oh sorry . I was just thinking"

"Must be something interesting. You haven't turned that page in almost an hour." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes and slipped in her mind again.

She was wanting to kiss him and touch him….He came out of her mind. _'I've got to stop doing that._' he thought. Every time he saw what she wanted to do to him it made him want to do it back to her. He had never felt so much…..lust. And what made it worse was that she wanted him … or at least she thought she did.

He did not have time to think about this… the final battle was approaching and he had things he had to concentrate on. He couldn't let this physical attraction get in his way …..his body needed release.

She watched him get up to replace the book on the shelf. And start to walk out of the library.

"I suggest you get all your senseless thinking out of the way before you come to the lab tomorrow. Don't want anything to blow up," he walked out.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had problems with this part and it still isn't right but I had to post something. Thank you to all those that have reviewed and added story alerts and added as a favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two of them were down in the lab chopping ingredients. He was constantly looking over her shoulder and criticizing everything she did. It was starting to get on her last nerve. They had finished the wolf bane potion were just waiting on it finish brewing so that I could be bottled, so she had started chopping some stuff for later.

"You are doing it wrong. You have to cut it diagonally not horizontally. Did you not pay attention all those years of class?" he hissed as he took the knife from her, his fingers grazing her hand , sending electricity through her body. She did not hear everything he said , her mind was wondering again. But she snapped back to reality when he called her lazy moron.

" I'm tired of this. I cant take anymore. Do you have to be such a prick all the time, we are not in your classroom, your no longer even a professor." she banged her hand down on the table and stood up in front of him. Looking him dead in the eye.

"If you would not be so incompetent and pay attention."

"I am dealing with some major problems and your not making them any better." She fumed

"What possible problems could you have? Not enough time to read all the books in the black library ? No one to listen to you rattle off stuff you read in Hogwarts : a history ? ….And what does it have to do with me" he said looking down at her lips.

She didn't say anything for a few moments , then her mouth started to move like she was going to say something but nothing made it out.

"Spit it out witch….you have been hanging around those two dunderheads to long, you are starting to become one."

"I have these urges that I don't know what to do with and I am afraid we will all die before a get to do anything with them. And I'm tired of trying to fight them I can only fight one battle at a time and that is with Voldemort.

I don't want to die a virgin," she spat out in one breath wishing she could take back every word

"And what does all of that have to do with me," he smirked

"You started the whole thing….walking around half naked in that towel."

"I was in my room with the door closed, how is that my fault?"

"Because ever since I saw you in that damn towel I've wanted… you."

"So what are you suggesting Miss Granger," he still concentrated on her lips.

"I suggest that we act like two rational adults and take care of the sexual release we both need. So that we are not preoccupied and end up getting killed because of it."

"And what makes you think that **I **need release Miss Granger."

"You've been staring at my lips this whole time we have been talking…..and you are a man after all, contrary to what most people think."

He pressed his lips hard against hers. When she opened her mouth he pushed his tongue inside . He kissed her hungrily and pulled her body so she was pressed right up against him. When he felt the blood swell in his cock he stopped and stepped back from her.

"No. this is not appropriate and its not going to happen," he shouted.

"Since when have you done what is appropriate?" she pulled him back to her .

"Since now," He pushed her away and turned to the door. "Finish the potion… its done, just pour it up. I assume you can handle that." he left the lab going up to his room slamming the door.

He had the most painful erection ever. What did he do?, how could he turn down a beautiful willing woman offering herself to him with no strings attached.? He thought. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He magically rid himself of his clothes and stood under the cold water.

Hermione bottled the potion which did not take long. She was not going to do this anymore her body was aching for release…..for him…she did not know why and she didn't care why anymore, she just wanted to soothe the ache.

She walked out of the lab and up the stairs to his room. She banged on the door and waited to hear his growl to go away. But nothing happened so she opened the door and walked in.

"Don't ignore me you snaky bastard," she started but there was no one there.

She heard the shower running. She started to walk out the door but then stopped. "_No I'm not leaving until I get what I want." _She thought. She sat down on his bed and waited for him to come out. She had no idea what she was going to do when he came out of that room. But she would muster up that Gryffindor courage. She heard the water shut off.

"Bloody witch," she heard him yell to himself. It made her smirk. A few minutes later she heard the door knob turn and the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He walked out of his bathroom and saw the witch sitting on his bed.

"Again Miss Granger do you not know how to bloody knock."

"Yes I do and I did. But you were in your shower. I assume cooling off for some reason," she smiled

She saw him standing there in his famous black towel that she has been thinking about for weeks. She got up from his bed and walked over to him.

"Miss Granger I suggest that you leave before…."

"Before what," she stood right in front of him, looking up at him.

"Before I remove you myself."

She gently touched her hand to his chest and then slid it down stopping at the towel hugging his hips. "Then go ahead and remove me. I'm not going anywhere."

"You have always been a suborn little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"So I've noticed," there was silence for a while her hand ran over the skin above his towel. "Alright Miss Granger but you have to promise that there will be none of that school girl shit ,no emotions, just purely sexual release and nothing more."

"Promise," she kissed him. Finally she was going to get her release.

He depended the kiss as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He pulled her up against his body so she could feel his erection. Her hands ran over his back gently grazing across the scars that marked his body . She brought her hands up between their bodies and ran over his chest and stomach. His hands found their way under her shirt, touched the warm soft skin on her stomach. They looked into each others eyes . She laughed a little.

"What is so bloody funny Miss Granger."

"I've never seen you this way before."

"I'm about to do a lot of things you haven't seen before Miss Granger and don't confuse anything I do with anything but lust."

"Okay,… can you at least call me Hermione?"

"Hermione," Her name slipped silkily from his lips as he went to kiss her neck and roughly ran his hands over her breasts. His body needed hers… now.

He kissed her harder as they moved over to the bed. He magically got rid of her clothes as she got up on the bed. With her watching he took off the towel and followed her onto the bed. She had kept her eyes on his cock.

"That's not going to fit."

"I assure Miss…Hermione that it will indeed fit. This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to do this…with me?"

"yes… I want you."

He laid beside her ran his hand over the wet lips between her legs. He rubbed circles around her clit making her moan. When she tilted her hips up to him ,he inserted a finger . She was so wet and….. tight. He would have to be careful and not hurt her or he would not get this chance again.

He added a second long finger and slowly began to pump his fingers in and out, faster and faster. He curved his fingers slightly hitting that spot. She released over his fingers…still pumping them in and out through her orgasm. When she relaxed he pulled out rubbing his fingers over her sex spreading her juices.

He moved over her , placing himself at her entrance. He supported his weight on his hands that were placed on either side of her head, as he looked down at the young witch beneath him. She was beautiful and she wanted him, the old dungeon bat as his students liked to call him. Even if it was just lust in her eyes, it still felt amazing to have someone want him. He slowly pushed into her wet heat. Her eyes widened. He stopped briefly to allow her to get use to his size , and then continued to push in. He felt her hymen stretch around his cock, and made himself stopped before it broke.

"This may hurt," he said

With her hands on his arms, he pushed through and she gripped him harder. Again he stopped, as he felt warm blood cover him and a single tear fell from her eye After a few seconds she moved her hands down to his bum pushing him into her as she moved her hips to met his. He pumped into her wetness kissing her hard, his tongue darted in and out of her mouth. He brought his lips to her neck and then nibbled on her ear.

She could not believe her Potions Master was inside her and what was even more amazing was that it felt so good.

"Soooooo tight," he whispered in her ear. That silky voice sounded even more sexy in a whisper.

He was not too rough but not gentle, starting out slowly, picking up speed. It was not long before he felt her walls clamp down on him. He wanted to pump through her orgasm but she was so tight around him he knew he would come and he wasn't ready to yet. So he stilled , waiting on her to come down from her climax then he started moving slowly again.

She looked up at him and she actually saw a bit of pleasure in his face, it wasn't very noticeable but it was there. His eyes were not so….empty.

"Faster," she moaned.

He thrust faster and harder hitting up against her cervix. He waited on her to cry out for him to stop but she never did . She took all of him. Moaning and groaning with each thrust. She came again shouting his name this time.

Hearing his name from her lips made his body tighten and he released inside her with a single grunt. He collapsed on top of her.

"Damn," he whispered. "And don't going blabbing to those two dunderheads you call friends…or that red headed Wesley girl….or this will never happen again." He pulled out of her and laid beside her. "and none of the mushy girly stuff either…this is just sex."

"Wonderful sex," she smiled

He smirked and rolled off the bed walking into the bathroom. She heard the shower start, got up and found her clothes and went back to her room.

Snape was in the shower thinking he made a mistake. He knew the girl…well woman would get all emotional and attached wanting something more when all he wanted was a good shag…it had been so long since he had a good shag. Of coarse those shags, he either had to pay for our was with one of the repulsive Death Eater women….but sex was sex. He get out of the shower wrapped his black towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom but she was gone.

**A/N: I'm not great with the smut , if this can be called that, but I'm working on it, give me time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was in her room taking her own shower. While the water ran over her she replayed the event over in her mind. She felt much better knowing that she would not die a virgin and she didn't regret that it was Snape that she had done the deed with. It had been …..nice probably not what she wanted her first time to be…there was no romance no love but he was surprisingly gentle... to start at least. But he had not hurt her. And he did not tell her what she was doing wrong or how to do it , like she thought he would.

Snape dressed and hoped he did not hurt the girl….woman. He wanted to do that again. He thought he would go invade her thoughts, just to make sure everything was okay. It really did feel better now that the sexual tension was gone. He was a man after all and his body had needs. He walked out of his room on his way to hers.

Hermione was smiling when she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a soft white towel. She walked into her room and found Ginny at her wardrobe.

"Hey.. Hermione. What are you doing taking a shower in the middle of the day. Have a date ?" Ginny asked as she shut the door to the wardrobe.

"No…I don't have a date….I was…working in the lab with Snape and had to get the potion smell off of me," She replied while using a spell to dry her hair.

They were talking about Snape being a jerk when he walked up to her door.

He heard two girls laughing from inside and stopped at the door.

"He has his moments when he is not a total ass. He gets to talking about a potion or something and he almost seems normal. But then its like he realizes he is being half way nice and has to say some mean comment." Hermione told Ginny.

She finished getting dressed and they walked downstairs to the kitchen finding Snape sitting at the table. Ginny ran back up to get something from her room and left Snape and her alone. Hermione reached into the cabinet for a glass. She stretched her arm up, her shirt came up a bit… showing the bare skin of her lower back. Snape looked at her,… staring down to her short shorts. He growled to himself, and walked up behind her, pressed himself against her back.

"Professor!" she is startled.

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Until he heard Ginny coming back down the stairs and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

A few days later…

Hermione was down in the lab working on some project of her own. Snape walked in and found her hunched over a cauldron.

"What are you doing in my lab Miss Granger," he asked.

"This is not YOUR lab, it belongs to the Order's…Professor."

" You haven't told anyone of our…arrangement have you ?" he closed the door behind him.

"No …who would believe many anyway?" She turned to the table to cut some more ingredients

He walked up behind her rubbing his erection on her backside. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head so his lips brushed her neck. He needed to be inside her now…he could take more time the next time. He thought.

"Not here . What if someone comes in."

"No one comes down here. They avoid me as much as possible remember."

He kissed her neck moving his hands across her chest. With a quick spell, he vanished her knickers and pulled his erection from his trousers and hiked up her skirt. His hand moved down between her legs rubbing her dripping wet core. He roughly pushed her down so she was bent over on top of the table. And entered her from behind. Holding her hips with both hands he slammed her into him as she moaned and groan.

They finished without another word or noise from him and go back upstairs to the kitchen . Hermione made her a snack and Severus walked up to his room passing Remus on his way. Remus' nose flared as the two men pass.

"Hi Hermione" Remus said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Remus…I thought you had already left to talk with that pack of

Werewolves."

"No not until later ."

"Any word from Harry and Ron about when they will be back," she asked

sitting down at the table.

"No nothing yet. Hopefully not too much longer…" He fixed him a drink and sat down beside her. "So is Severus still being a pain in the ass?"

"Of course ."

They sat there and talked for a while until they were interrupted by order members piling in so she decided to go into the library to find a book.

The next time she went to him. She snuck up to his room. After warding the door she begins kissing him.

"I want you to suck me," he opened his trousers releasing his member.

She knelt down in front of him eyeing his dripping cock.

"It won't bite , Hermione," He snarked.

She reached out and grabbed his length. She licked the tip drawing a hiss from him. Then she licked up and down his length and then takes him in her mouth. After a few bobs up and down he started to moan. She smiled at the thought of getting Snape to moan in pleasure. Who would have thought he was capable of enjoying something. And she was the cause of it.

He pulled out of her mouth as he was about to cum. "Your not ready for that." he said as he shoot his load onto the floor.

She got up and looked around the room for her clothes.

"Where are you going….we aren't finished."

"I thought….."

"Don't think….get on the bed."

She did as he said without question and he followed laying on top of her. He kissed her hard , his flaccid cock rubbing against her leg. Kissing down her neck he made his way to her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and let out a moan as his tongue flicked over the nipple. He kept kissing his way down until his head stopped between her legs. He kissed her lower lips and then parted them with his tongue, finding her clit he slipped two fingers inside her while he is sucked her clit. When she came he was hard again. He moved back up to kiss her mouth so she can taste herself then entered her without warning…

They continue their relationship or whatever you want to call it, the same way over the next couple of months. They actually get along better even when they are around other people but he still acts like a bastard most of the time…. But bearable.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just wanting to say thank you to all of those that have stayed with me. Did not really plan on writing this many chapters. Only one more chapter after this, which will probably be posted tomorrow.**

Chapter 6

One day Hermione and Snape were in the Black library together, actually having a pleasant conversation about potions. He was sitting on the couch and she at the desk, with a book in front of her. She enjoyed having someone she can have an intelligent conversation with. No doubt she loved the boys but she could only take so much talk about Quidditch . And Ginny was all party and boys.

She found Snape more attractive when he was lost in conversation about a potion, he seemed to forget she was his student only a year ago and actually talked to her like….an equal. He never smiled but his face seems to lose the sadness and hardness that it usually holds. While they were talking Remus stuck his head in the doorway.

"Going out for something to eat would you two like to join me.?" He asked, first looking at Hermione and then over at Snape.

"No thank you Remus. I've gotten rather interested in this book," Hermione smiled.

"Snape?" Remus turned back to him.

"We both know the answer to that."

"Okay then….the two of you enjoy….your reading," Remus left.

"You don't have to be so rude all the time, he was just trying to be nice," she said once Remus had left the house.

She walked over and straddled his lap vanishing their clothes at the same time.

"You are such a pain in the ass," she said as she leaned into him. Her kiss bringing out a moan from him.

"I'll give you a pain in YOUR ass , Miss Granger," He ran his finger over her bum hole.

"No, not doing that….at least not today," She kissed him deeper as she ground her hips into him. Grabbing her hips he lifted her up over his length, and pushed her down onto him. She moaned and began kissing him harder. She rocked back and forth in his lap for a while and then with her hands on his shoulders she raised up, moving up and down on his length almost allowing him to come all the way out before plunging down so he was in down to the hilt. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled. She loves it when she can pull some reaction out of him which almost never happens. After a few minutes he has to stop her movement before he explodes.

"Turn around," he demands, out of breath.

She got up and turned with her back facing him sitting back down on his length. Her back pressed up against his chest. He played with her breast and kissed her neck until he couldn't hold off any longer. He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit until she came hard, grabbing her hips he started pumping fiercely into her, until he came with a single moan. As they are getting dressed she saw him grab his forearm. She knew he was being called by Voldemort.

"I have to go," was all he said as then he was gone.

Days past and he did not come back. During that time Ron and Harry returned. Hermione snuck off to Snape's room every chance she got, afraid that she was going to find him laying on the floor bleeding to death. One day while in his room she heard a commotion down stairs and started out his door to see what it was all about. When she reached the stairs his silky voice flowed to her ears and she began to run the rest of the way down the steps. Stopping in the door way of the kitchen she saw him by the table surrounded by order members.

"He is attacking tonight," Snape said. Looking up at her across the room. "He is attacking Hogwarts in hopes of dragging Potter out of hiding. He has found his horcruxes have been destroyed and he is tired of waiting."

"But we haven't killed the snake yet. He still can not be killed until the last horcrux is destroyed," Potter yelled.

"We just have to kill the snake earlier than planed," Mad Eye said.

"And how do we do that. He always has the damn thing with him," Potter asked.

"There is one of us that can get close enough to kill the snake," Dumbledore said as he looked over at Snape.

Hermione realized that this would mean Snape would be found out as a spy and Voldemort would kill him. This could be the very last time that she would see him.

The Order members came up with a plan,…well mostly Snape came up with a plan since he knew what Voldemort was planning. When they were done everyone left the room except for the two lovers. They didn't move from their spots, they said nothing for a while.

"Be careful," she started to walk to him.

"You as well, Miss Granger," he turned and started out of the kitchen.

But before he was able to get out of the room he came back to her and kissed her passionately. Without a single word he turned and walked out, passing by Remus who was coming back into the kitchen for a drink.

"Do I get a good luck kiss like that?" Remus joked breaking the silence.

Hermione did not know what to say , she just stood there for a second searching her brain for an explanation.

"I know about you too….. Are you okay?"

"How….."

"I'm a werewolf , I can smell …..the two of you on each other."

She blushed. "I think I love him, Remus."

He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her while she cried on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**They fought for hours, there were so many who died but luckily none of her friends were killed, or at least none that she had seen. She watched Harry from afar as he killed Voldemort so she knew Snape and completed his mission but had he survived after he was found to be a traitor? She has not seen him all night and the fear started to sink in.**_

_**She made her way over to Harry and Ron seeing more of her friends along the way, that had all survived. When she made it up to Harry, he was being hugged by his godfather. Ron and Remus were there too. She gave hugs and looked around at all the bodies. Wondering if one of them is him.**_

_**Then she saw him…walking toward her. She started walking past Harry and Ron. The boys, surprised by the look on her face.**_

_**"Hermione where are you going?" Ron asked. They turned and watched her walking up to Snape. She stopped in front of him , tears streaked down her face. Her voice caught in her throat.**_

_**"Are you okay?" she started to reach out to him but stopped not knowing if she should touch him.**_

_**"I'm fine….and you?" he stepped closer, wiping a tear from her face, leaving his hand on her cheek.**_

_**"Better now," She looked up into his black eyes, staring down at her. He bent over and kissed her ,pulling her into him ,deepening the kiss. It was a different kiss then they had ever shared. So much emotion behind it.**_

_**Harry and Ron watched as the scene unfolded ."Bloody hell," Ron said, his face red with anger.**_

_**"What's the bastard doing to her?" Harry started off toward them but Remus jerked his hand out to grab Harry by the arm.**_

_**"She is fine. Hermione and Snape have…..grown close since you two have been away." Remus explains as the two lovers disappear.**_

_**Hermione and Severus reappear inside a small bedroom.**_

_**"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around.**_

_**"A cottage the Order uses as a safe house," he answered taking her lips gently into his.. His tongue slipped inside her heated mouth. It was like they were tasting each other for the first time. **_

_**His hand dropped to the hem of her shirt, pulling it slowly up her body and over her head. His hand lightly sweeping over her soft skin. He found a deep cut on her shoulder, kissed it and then touched his hand to it murmuring a spell and then it was gone. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor, looking at her as though he has never seen her before.**_

_**"Your beautiful," he kissed her and trailed the kisses down her jaw and neck, shoulders and breasts. "Taste so sweet." he continued.**_

_**She removed his shirt, ran her hands over his strong chest and down to the buttons on his trousers. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," she said unbuttoning his trousers.**_

_**"Neither did I." he unbuttoned her jeans and slide them down her legs . While she stepped out of her jeans and knickers he lost his trousers and boxers.**_

_**He pulled her close making their way over to the king sized bed. They kissed and hands searched each others body as they laid on the bed , he on top of her ,rubbing up against each other slowly as they kissed. Each touch added flame to the fire in both of them. He groaned as he slowly entered her. Starting a nice and slow rhythm, he raised up on his arms so he could look down where they were joined. Both moaning as he slowly moved ….in ….and out. Her hips moved slowly to match his speed. She pulled his head down to her for passionate kiss. Arching her back she broke the kiss, he took a nipple into his mouth.**_

_**"Oh Severus." She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair.**_

_**He kissed back up to her collarbone, and to her neck, he nibbled on her ear and then whispered to her. "I love you," he quickly went back to kissing her neck. He couldn't believe he just said that. He had not felt this way in a long time and he had never said the words out loud.**_

_**Hermione's heart skipped, thinking she must have heard wrong. He stopped kissing her and brought his dark eyes to hers. There was something different in them….something new.**_

_**"You heard me right…." he said.**_

_**She just stared, unable to speak…**_

_**"….you don't have to say it back." he smiled and started to kiss her again.**_

_**"Severus, I've been in love with you for over a month now. I didn't say anything before ….that wasn't the deal that we had….."**_

_**"Screw the deal." he said , taking her mouth gently.**_

_**She groaned as his thrusts picked up speed but keep a gentle pace. She smiles up at him ,as he moaned above her.**_

_**"I don't know what your doing to me….but I like it." He felt her tighten around him and they came together. He laid on top of her still inside her wet heat.**_

_**"So are we going to see a new Severus Snape?" she asks.**_

_**"I think not…still the same snarky old bastard…except with you," he smiled and kissed her.**_

_**FIN**_

_**A/N: thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it got to the end a little to fast. Wasn't suppose to be this long to begin with. There was a song stuck in my head at the part where the two of them appear in the cottage-**_

_**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Sarah McLaclan **_


End file.
